Curse of the Unown
by Johto Gunner
Summary: Long ago a little girl mistakenly released the Pokemon known the the Unown... but until now, no one knew of what else she had released that day... a decade has passed since the events of the third movie and now we see just what curse she unleashed.
1. Homecoming

**New Story! Alright, came up with this one YEARS ago. Originally meant to be a generic trainer fic, today I have something a little more... interesting in mind.**

**NOTE/DISCLAIMER: This fic has characters from the Pokemon games, the _Spell of the Unown_ movie and the anime. I do not own them.**

**Curse of the Unown**

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

"Arcanine, FLAME WHEEL!" A boy with red, shoulder length hair, dressed in black clothing commanded a giant, red furred canine. The dog howled as its body erupted into flames and charged a small, orange mouse with a long, lightning bolt tipped tail.

"Voltage, get ready…" Another boy wearing a red jacket and black shorts commanded the rodent. The mouse stood guard, staring the flaming monster rampaging toward it. "Dodge now and counter with Thunderbolt!" The mouse quickly reacted and jumped out of the way at the last second. Its yellow cheeks then started sparking before unleashing a massive amount of electricity aimed at the canine.

"Arcanine, use Fire Spin!" The red haired boy commanded. The giant canine did as it was told, opened its muzzle and unleashing scorching hot flames that swirled around itself instead of the small rodent in front of it, surprising the mouse's partner as the electric bolt was deflected by the swirling flames.

The boy's opponent gasped. "What?"

"Like it, Hiro? This is a new trick I came up with." The red haired boy sneered. "As it turns out, Fire Spin can be used for more than offensive purposes… Arcanine, now!" The dog leapt out of the swirling blaze with its body on fire and attacked the mouse with a hard tackle. "Flare Blitz!" The red haired boy shouted. "Did you like that?"

Hiro gritted his teeth as his mouse slowly got back up. "…This battle's not over yet! Voltage, Thunderbolt!" The orange mouse again did what it was told as launched another electrical attack and again the Arcanine protected itself with Fire Spin.

"Is that the best you've got? Pathetic… FLARE BLITZ!" The large dog leaped out of the flaming vortex again and was about to pounce on the small orange mouse. The huge hound again rammed into the rodent, causing a great deal of injury to its opponent.

"Volt!" Hiro cried. His partner responded with a weak cry and slowly rose to all fours.

"Humph! What a waste of time and effort… Arcanine! End this battle! Flamethrower!" The dog roared and prepared to fire another stream of searing hot flames at the little mouse.

"Volt, counter with Discharge!" Hiro shouted. Voltage quickly nodded and let loose powerful bolts of electricity all over the field, hitting and severely injuring the dog, stopping it from attacking. "Now use Thunderbolt!" Hiro commanded. Voltage quickly discharged a single bolt this time aimed at the hound.

"Arcanine, use Fire Spin to protect yourself!" Flames quickly spun around the canine leaving the incoming attack useless. "Now strike with Flare Blitz!"

"Predicable as ever." Hiro grinned as Arcanine blazed out of the flames in a fiery assault. "VOLT TACKLE!" The mouse's body quickly sparked was engulfed in electricity as the rodent charged the larger creature head on. The two collide in a large explosion and are sent flying back. "VOLTAGE!" Hiro cried at his fallen partner.

The other boy simply shook head as he noticed his Pokémon was also knocked out by the explosion. "Pathetic…" He said as pulled a small red and white sphere from his pocket. He pressed a button on the ball and it grew till it was the size of a baseball. "Arcanine return." He commanded. A red light emitted from the ball and hit the large dog. The dog faded into red was pulled into the ball. The red haired boy turned his back on Hiro and began to walk way.

"SILVER!" Hiro angrily shouted. "This isn't over! You hear me? Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!"

Silver looked back and laughed. "You keep telling yourself that, Hiro… next we meet, our battle will not end in a draw. Mark my words…" With that turned around and walked away.

Hiro growled but remembered his wounded friend and quickly opened his backpack and rummaged through all the junk he had in his back. "Come on, I know it's in here… somewhere… no… no… still no… how'd that get in here? …WHA! How long has that been in there? …A-HA!" Hiro shouted as he took out a diamond shaped candy. He fed the candy to Voltage and the little mouse quickly jumped back onto his hind legs.

"WHA! Who, what, where, when, why, how?" The little mouse suddenly shouted glancing around the forest. "Hey! Where'd Silver and his damn mutt go?"

Hiro sighed looked in the direction his rival left in. "…They're gone, Voltage… for now at least."

"Aw crap! I had that battle locked up!" The mouse whined. "If only that mutt didn't use fire spin like that…"

"There was nothing we could do, Volt. It's not like we knew Silver was planning…" Hiro sighed. "…Still wish we'd won that Pokémon battle though. May have not lost to him… but ending in a draw is just as bad." The boy griped.

"Hey, can't win them all, right Hiro?" The electric Pokémon cheerfully said. "And when you do lose, learn from it, so you never lose again!"

Hiro fixed the pair of goggles he wore over his gold and black cap he always wore backwards and brought his fist down on top of Voltage's head. "You're one annoying little Raichu, you know that?"

"So I've been told." The rodent grinned, giving his trainer a small shock.

"There you two are!" A girl in a sleeveless blue blouse called. She appeared to be Hiro's age and height but had a big, blue bow in her brown, shoulder length hair to make her seem taller. She was fuming; her face was red with anger, her eyes glared daggers at the two as she stormed up to them. "I can't believe you two ditched me again!"

Hiro swallowed hard and let a nervous chuckle. "M-Molly… uh… how's it going?"

Molly let out loud, frustrated groan and punched Hiro in the arm. "You asshole! I thought we were going straight home! No distractions!"

"I know, I know… but then I saw Silver and you know he's ALWAYS up to no good… so…" Molly groaned again and stomped on Hiro's foot. "AH! MOLLY!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro… I've been planning on this day for three years." Molly said in a softer tone. "I just want to be able to see my papa and mama and tell all about our amazing adventures!"

"Oh, come on. They're not that great, Molly." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? We got see the legendary dogs and even stopped Team Rocket from taking over Johto! We rock!"

"…To be honest, they weren't all that tough." Hiro sighed, a little disappointed about their quick battles against the Rockets. "Probably could've taken on the Rockets with a newborn Caterpie."

Voltage chuckled and scurried ahead of the two. "Come on, you guys! Let's go already!" The rodent excitingly shouted. "I'm just dying to have some of Hiro's mom's special, homemade poffins!" He shook with anticipation. "It's like Heaven in your mouth…" He dreamily smiled before turning in the direction of their hometown.

Hiro sighed while Molly giggled and pulled her friend after the rodent. "Come on, Hiro! New Bark Town is only moments away!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" Hiro cheerfully replied. "Bet the professor's gonna be impressed to hear we conquered every Pokémon gym in Johto."

_**(Meanwhile, in a recently discovered ruin site near New Bark Town called the "Old Bark Relics")**_

Two grown men are examining a wall with some ancient language no one else has ever seen before. The older man had a head of grey hair that looked like the mane of an Entei and was wearing a beige jacket and beige cargo pants. The younger man next to him wore a white lab coat over his blue button shirt and green slacks. Both men were comparing notes and talking over the strange symbols.

The older man sighed and rubbed his eyes. "…It's been five years since we first discovered these ruins, Professor Elm, and still no progress…" The sulked down, defeated and stumped. "AH! What am I to do?"

Professor Elm adjusted his glasses and smiled at his colleague. "Poketopia wasn't built in a day you know, Professor Hale." Elm cheerfully responded. "You and your entire family moved here to New Bark so you would be able to study these ruins, correct?" Professor Hale nodded. "And do you remember why that is?"

"To better understand our past." Hale answered. "These ruins may very well explain to us much of what our ancestors' culture was like and role Pokémon had in it."

Professor Elm nodded. "If any." He simply added. "That's why you needed my help, right? You came to me because of my extensive knowledge of Pokémon and their habits, right? Not only that, but I was Professor Oak's top student in my day." Elm beamed with pride.

Professor Hale let out a small chuckle. "It's that's so, them how come you haven't figured out what this strange symbol is?" Hale pointed to a small symbol of what appeared to be a dog that walked on two legs and had a tail almost as long as it's body.

"Hm? Uh… well… let's see… uh…" Elm reached into his bag and pulled out a magnifying glass. "Well… clearly this is some kind of canine Pokémon… uh… native to Johto… Um…" Elm sighed. "Spencer, you know very well that I'm no archeologist!"

Professor Hale laughed and patted his colleague on the back. "It's okay… how about we call it a day and go home? All of the other archeologists and scientists have already done so."

"NO! I will not eat until I solve this!" Elm cried. His stomach told a different story in the form of a loud growl that echoed throughout the ruins.

Professor Hale laughed. "Sounds to me that your stomach has other plans."

"Professors! Professors, come quickly!" An excited young girl suddenly rushed into the site.

The professor both looked stunned. "Samantha? What are you doing here?" Professor Elm asked.

"You know that these ruins are off limits. Only members of my team are allowed in here." Professor Hale sternly reminded the young girl.

"I know, I know. But listen! It's important! Hiro and Molly have finally returned from their long journey!" The young girl leapt for joy.

Both professors looked at each other in shock then looked back at the girl. "Really? Where are they?" Professor Hale quickly asked.

"They're already at my house! And everyone's throwing a big party and-Oh my Mew! Mom's making cake and Hiro's going to lick the spoon!" She cried. "I gotta go!" She cried before bolting off.

"But wait, Samantha…" Hale sighed before turning back to Elm. "Well… I have to go. After all, it's been over three years since I've last seen my daughter… I bet she's really grown up by now…"

"Hopefully some of Hiro's rash thinking hasn't rubbed off on her." Professor Elm joked.

"Yeah… I still think it was a bad idea letting those two go on that crazy journey. They were far too young."

"Spencer, they were twelve. Most of their friends were already on their way to the Pokémon League when they were just starting out."

"…I guess you have a pointed, Elm… Come on, let's go back and welcome those two back."

**(Meanwhile at the Gold family household)**

"AW! NO FAIR! You always lick the spoon clean, Voltage!"

"Losers weepers! HAHA!"

"VOLT!"

Hiro charged after his little, electric friend after his mother and sister put their cake in the oven. Molly was sitting on the couch in the living room talking with her mother, telling her all of the adventures she and Hiro have been on.

"Goodness…" Mrs. Hale gasped in astonishment. "Sounds like you two have been through a lot these past three years."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, we have… but for some odd reason, we kept wondering back into to the Ruins of Alph… Find more and more different kinds of Unown there…" She paused for moment, still vividly remembering her first encounter with the strange, psychic Pokémon when she was just a child.

Her mother frowned at and shook her head. "Molly, you know how I feel about you getting near those creatures." Her mother sternly said. "Not a single person in Johto has forgotten about what you did almost a decade ago."

"I was only a little girl back then, Ma, I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Molly quickly exclaimed in a defensive tone. "I thought I had lost both you and Daddy forever back then!"

"Molly," Her mother spoke in a calm tone. "Please calm down. I don't mean to upset you… I just don't want anything like that to ever happen again… to you or your father…"

At that point several of Hiro's old childhood friends entered the house, looking for the young Pokémon trainer. "Hiro! Molly!" They shouted. "Everyone's looking for you two! Come on, already! They're throwing a welcome home party for you over at Elm's!"

"Party? YEAH! Now we're talking!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Alright! PARTY! WHOO! YEAH!" Voltage jumped for joy. "Come on, guys! Free food!"

"Can I come too?" Samantha asked her older brother.

"If you can keep up!" Hiro sneered as he and Volt dashed out of house, running towards the lab with their friends.

"Wha? HEY! HIRO!" Molly shouted after the edger trainer. "You little… UGH!" She quickly turned to Samantha and took her hand. "COME ON!" She shouted chasing after the duo, heading for Professor Elm's lab.

"It's nice to see that those two haven't changed a bit." Mrs. Hale smiled.

"That's what bothers me… you'd think by this time Hiro would've matured a little…" Mrs. Gold sighed. "Oh well… so much for the cake I was baking for them…"

"What bothers me is what Molly told me…"

"About the Unown?" Mrs. Gold asked.

Mrs. Hale nodded. "Yes… as of late, those creatures seem to be appearing all over the world… they're in ancient ruins on the Seveii islands and have even appeared in the Shinnoh region… plus Johto seems to be filled with temples built to worship the damn beast… I'm concerned."

"And why's that?"

"Because I fear that my daughter may have had a hand in all this…" Mrs. Hale confessed her worst fear.

Mrs. Gold gasped. "Molly? But what would ever make you think that? Molly's such a sweet girl."

"Let's not forget what happened ten years ago… After that horrid day, all sorts of ruins have been popping up all over the world… and more Unown have been appearing along with these reports of strange creatures…" Mrs. Hale sighed.

"Strange creatures?"

"Well… I don't know how to explain it myself… but there have been reports of very large and deformed Pokémon running rampant near these sites. Creatures that look more like monsters then Pokémon."

"Oh Mew!" Mrs. Gold gasped. "Where have you heard these rumors?"

"From My husband and his team." Mrs. Hale explained. "A little after we moved here is when I first began hearing about these creatures… I worry about Spencer as much as I worry about Molly…" Mrs. Hale sighed then looked in the direction her daughter ran off with her friends. "…I really should stop worrying so much… She's home now. And even it's for only a short time, I should enjoy my time her while it last."

_**(Back with Hiro and Molly in Professor Elm's lab)**_

"There they are!" Professor Elm shouted as Hiro and Molly entered the pack lab followed by their friends. "We've been expecting you."

The duo was greeted with a thunderous applause as all their friends and neighbors cheered their return. "Whoa…" Molly Gasped. "It looks as if everyone in town is here."

"Awesome!" Hiro cheered. "So who wants to hear all about my many gym conquests?"

Molly quickly slapped the back of Hiro's head. "Self-centered much, Hiro?" She sighed.

"DAOW! Oh come on, Molly." Hiro groaned as rubbed the back of his head. "That's why they're all here!"

"It's nice to see that you two haven't changed a bit." Professor Hale laughed.

"Papa!" Molly cheered rushing up to hug her father. "Oh, Papa, I've missed you so much! There's not a day that went by that I didn't think of you! Oh…"

Her father chuckled and returned his daughter's hug. "It's nice to have you home again, Molly." Her father warmly replied.

"BLEAH!" Voltage gagged getting his furry, little head pounded by his trainer.

"Who asked you, anyway?" Hiro asked his Raichu.

"Yes, it is nice to have you two home again." The New Bark Town Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yeah! Now why don't you tell us how you guys actually managed to beat every single gym leader in Johto?" A miniature Joy hopefully asked.

"Hope? Wow! I haven't seen you in years." Molly smiled. "You're ten now, right?"

Nurse Joy's eldest daughter nodded. "Yup! And tomorrow's the day I start my Pokémon journey!" She cheered.

"A Joy as a Pokémon trainer? That's something you don't hear every day." Hiro mused

"I know right?" Hope giggled. "And I guess that means that we're all rivals now, right guys?" She giggled.

"Yeah… right." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"You wait and see, Hiro!" Hope shouted. "I bet I'll a better trainer then you!

"Hope…" Her mother sighed.

Hope just ignored her mother and pushed her way past the two trainers to talk with Samantha who had just managed to squeeze through a couple of her brother's friends to talk with Hope.

Professor Elm cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. "Okay… well I believe we've waited long enough. Now everyone, let's dig in! All foods and snacks are in the front, now I want a single and orderly li-" Professor's Elm's voice was drowned out by the thunderous sounds of dozens of kids and teenagers stampeding towards the food and refreshments.

Someone managed to make it the radio and started playing some dance music. Before long, Elm's laboratory was turned into in a teenage night club while Elm himself was lying on the floor with multiple footprints covering his body. Hiro and Molly would have helped him… if wasn't for the fact that they were the ones leading the charge. Only Samantha and Hope stood behind with Nurse Joy.

"…Or you could just take over my lab… that works too…"

"Oh Mew! Professor Elm, are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked, helping the poor professor up.

"I'm fine… I'm all red and burger."

"…Umm… How many fingers am I holding up?" Joy asked, holding up three fingers.

"…Orange?" Elm answered, causing Joy to sigh.

The girls giggled at the professor and left the semi-confused professor with the Pokémon nurse and decided to go find Samantha's older brother. "Ladies." A young boy smiled, walking up to Samantha. "Looking beautiful this evening." He smiled as he took her hand.

Samantha quickly slapped the boy with her other hand. "Knock it off, Chris!" She yelled. "We know you're only nice to us when you want something… so what do you want?"

"Want? I don't want anything… except for maybe your brother's gear number."

"For the last time, NO! I will not give you my brother's gear number. Why are always pestering me for it?" Samantha asked.

"Seriously, it's like you have a crush on him or something." Hope quickly snapped. "Every time you see Sam, you ask her for her brother's number."

Chris slowly backed away and spoke in a defensive. "Hey, hey… don't get the wrong idea ladies. It's just that if I get Hiro's number, I could prove to all my friends that I personally know the greatest contender for the Johto Championships."

Both of the girls briefly looked at each then looked back at Chris and said in unison "What friends?"

"My point exactly…" Chris sulked. He then pointed at Samantha. "You're big brother is my ticket to popularity."

Hope suddenly laughed. "That's funny, Chris…" She looked into the boy's eyes and saw he wasn't kidding. "You're serious? Really?" Chris nodded.

"You can't be serious, Chris." Samantha sighed. "Remember who we're talking about here…" She pointed at her older brother who had just been pushed head first into the punch bowl and was chasing after the little Raichu that pushed him in.

"But he's not the little idiot he was three years ago." Chris protested.

"You're right… he's grown a bit taller hasn't, he?" Hope joked.

Chris glared at Hope. "I'm serious, you guys!"

"It took him three years to do what many trainers have done in less than a year." Hope pointed out.

"…Hey… where's Jessica?" Samantha suddenly asked, changing the subject.

"Wha?"

"You're older sister, Chris. You know… the only sibling you have? The one who's always bossing you around and embarrassing you?"

Chris pouted a bit and grumbled "Oh her… she's not here."

"Well where is she?" Hope asked. "She and Molly are best friends. You'd think she'd be at her best friend's homecoming."

"What do I look like? My sister's keeper?" Chris asked. "Last time I saw her, she was in the woods, heading to that old ruin or whatever…"

Both of the girls froze up when they heard this. "The ruin?" Samantha asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Hope asked. "That's a dangerous place! The only the research team and their escorts are allowed in there and don't even get me started about the Unown! Oh Mew!" The young, pink hair girl started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, Hope." Samantha said lightly shaking the girl. "I'll tell Hiro and he and Molly can go and bring her back."

"Why should we bother them?" Chris asked.

"Uh, maybe because they're used to this?" Samantha answered.

Chris shook his head. "Used to what? Rescuing people? I don't think so."

Samantha glared daggers at the boy as she turned to face him. "Maybe not, but my brother has explored mysterious ruins like these before and has come face to eyeball with Unown. He and his team of fearless and clever Pokémon know what to do now."

Hope quickly tapped Samantha's shoulder and pointed at Voltage who had somehow got his head stuck in a rather small pickle jar. The rodent was bumping into everything and everyone in the lab while everyone simply laughed his blunder. Chris looked at Samantha expecting her to come up with some excuse for poor Voltage. Unfortunately, Samantha was at a loss of words and felt like strangling the little electric type Pokémon.

"How is that even possible?" Hope asked. "Can Volt's head even fit in a pickle jar? …Well I guess the answer to that is obvious now." Hope shrugged. "I don't think I've ever seen him eat a pickle before…"

"You should know by now that nothing makes sense when that stupid rodent's around." Samantha growled. "I'm trying to make a point here, you stupid Raichu!" She yelled at the mouse.

Chris sighed and headed for the door. "Alright, now if you two don't mind, I think I'll go get my sister…"

The girls frantically rushed in front of Chris. "What? You're going to the ruins alone?" Hope asked.

"I'm not going to be alone… my sister's there, ain't she?"

"Come on, Chris, be reasonable." Samantha asked. Chris replied by pushing the girls out of the way and continued out of the lab.

"CHRIS!" The both of them yelled as they followed the boy out of the lab and into the town, begging and pleading him to turn back.

_**(Meanwhile, on the outskirts of New Back Town)**_

Five mysterious persons, dressed in black clocks entered the town. "…is this where she is?" A male voice asked.

"Yes… I can smell her scent… she is near…" A female voice replied.

"Then we hurry!" A younger female voice exclaimed. "We must get to her before they do!"

"Silence!" An older male voice bellowed. "Let us not forget why we are here…" He paused. "We are here to do the master's will… and that will must be done before all other tasks!" He paused. "…now… let us take a closer look at the so called 'Old Bark Relic' and release the creature within." He looked up as the sun was setting and grinned. "Tonight will be a full moon… the perfect time and place for a resurrection… we must hurry!"

**Ooo... Creepy... yeah, kinda cliche I know, but please bear with me here.**

**Quick note, I based Hiro off of the male trainer from the original Gold and Silver as well as Gold from the Manga and decided to mix up Silver's team a little.**

**I know this started out like any other trainer fic, but believe me when I say this, it isn't.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it,  
Gunner out.**


	2. The Curse Unleashed

**Nothing to say here... just this... LET THE CURSE SPREAD!**

**The Curse Unleashed**

_**(Professor Elm's Lab)**_

Molly pulled hard on the pickle jar Voltage's head was stuck in while the Raichu's trainer held on to the rodent's feet. By this time, everyone in the party was laughing their heads off and teasing the trainer and his Pokémon.

"Dammit, Volt!" Hiro yelled as Molly lost her grip on the pickle jar, sending Voltage and Hiro flying back. "AH! How the hell did you get your head stuck in a pickle jar? You don't even like pickles!" Voltage's response was impossible to hear with his head in the jar. All Hiro heard was a mix of mumbles and gibberish coming from the rodent.

Molly sat up after landing hard on her butt and looked thoughtfully at the Raichu. '…there must be some way to pry that jar off of Volt's head…" She thought long and heard before sighing in frustration. 'Oh forget it!' Molly reached for a Pokeball attached to her belt and tossed it into the air. "Ursaring!" She cried.

The ball opened and let out a bright flash that took the form of a large bear. As the light faded the giant brown bear stood in front of both Hiro and Voltage. All of Molly's friends gasped in shock. Many of them began discussing and wondering if that fearsome bear used to be Molly's cute and cuddly little Teddiursa that always followed her around town.

"Ursaring! Use Brick Break on Voltage!" The bear roared in acknowledgement, and brought his giant claw down on the little rodent's head. The jar shattered instantly, leaving the Raichu's head completely exposed to the rest of the Ursaring's attack, knocking poor Voltage out.

"Oops! S-sorry, Volt." Molly nervously chuckled.

The lab instantly erupted into laughter, leaving Molly feeling a little embarrassed. She turned to Hiro who was shaking his head in disappointment. "Sorry Hiro… I guess we over did it."

"Hm? Oh that's fine. Volt will bounce back. Remember, his head is harder than a Steelix's armor." Hiro chuckled.

"You know it!" Voltage zipped in between the two trainers.

"See?" Hiro grinned.

Molly giggled and looked around room for Hope, wondering how she reacted to seeing just how much the little bear cub Molly use to have had grown up. After all, after Molly's family moved, she and Hope were like sisters and spent many days playing hide and seek with her little Teddiursa. Now the little bear cub is one of Molly's strongest and oldest Pokémon on her team.

But Molly couldn't find her in the crowd. She had thought that Hope was still right behind her talking with Hiro's little sister. She looked around and began to ask some the kids of they've seen Nurse Joy's daughter, but no one knew where the little girl had gone. Molly even asked Nurse Joy herself, but she didn't have the faintest clue as to where her daughter went. Molly started to worry.

"Hiro." She called her friend. "Hiro!" She shouted over the music. "Hiro!" She caught the young trainer on dance floor talking to a group of girls.

"Yeah, I've met Lance." Hiro smoothly said. "He and I took down a Rocket base… Truth is I could've done it alone… but you know those champions… Such glory hogs." The girls he was trying to impress giggled and spoke in hushed voices amongst themselves.

"HIRO!" Molly shouted as she pulled the trainer from the group of girls by his ear.

"DAH! MOLLY! What the hell?" Hiro shouted.

"Where's your sister?"

"Huh?"

"You're sister, Samantha. Where is she?" Molly quickly repeated herself.

"Uh… isn't she with Hope?" Hiro asked, looking for his younger sister.

Molly groaned and once more began to visually search for the two girls when one of Hiro's friends walked up to them. This young boy was named Kale, and he had known Hiro for years and was one of the few trainers that had left New Bark three years prior to Hiro and Molly's departure. His original goal was to be the greatest trainer in the world, same as any other trainer but ended up quitting after his fist gym loss. Now he's the local breeder.

"Uh… are you guys looking for Sam and Hope?" Kale asked as he approached the two.

"Yes! How did you know?" Molly asked.

"Uh… it's kinda obvious… the moment I saw the two girls leave with Chris-"

"You saw them leave? And you didn't do anything to stop them?" Molly shouted angrily.

Kale took a step back nervously and began to panic as Molly slowly approached him. "W-w-well… they left the party… and I thought they were going to play a video game back Hiro's." Kale explained "…but then I Chris say that he was going to get his sister…" Kale stopped mid-sentence, afraid to finish his.

"And where was she, Kale?" Hiro asked, getting a little worried himself.

"…Uh…" Kale didn't answer them. He looked away from the duo and began to whistle off-key.

Voltage suddenly jumped up and yelled. "Yeah, that's not suspicious!" The Raichu evilly grinned. "I say we stab him in his eye!" Voltage suddenly pulled out a pocket knife from Hiro's bag and slowly walked up to Kale, with a menacing, insane look in his eyes.

"DAH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'll tell you were they went! Just call off that murderous rodent!" Kale frightfully shouted, running away from Voltage. The electric type simply laughed as he used a Thunder Wave to paralyze the human and slowly approached him with a menacing, psychotic grin.

"…It's amazing that no one's noticed them or even tried to stop them…" Molly said to Hiro as he was rummaging through all the junk in his bag. "…What are you doing?"

Hiro simply smiled and pulled out a small, biscuit like confection that had pink frosting spread onto. Voltage suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to see his trainer holding the treat. Hiro smiled and tossed it high in the air. "POFFIN!" Voltage shouted as he grabbed the treat in mouth only to land on some of the other people at the party.

Kale rushed back over to Hiro and Molly, before finally breaking down and falling, face first, into the ceramic tile floor. "Ugh… uff… uff… you couldn't…. uff… have done that… uff… sooner?" He asked Hiro.

"Now tell us where the girls went!" Molly shouted. "Or that deranged rodent's gonna be the least of your problems!" Molly threatened.

"DAH! Okay, okay!" Kale shouted, before telling the two what was the girls' destination.

Both Hiro and Molly were speechless as the music ended and people cheered. It was at the point that Hiro's mother had come in with the cake she and Samantha had been working hard on since her son had returned home.

"THEY WENT WHERE?"

_**(Meanwhile, At the Old Bark Relic)**_

"Chris! We're begging you! Please turn back, NOW!" Hope pleaded, latching on to the boy's arm.

"There's something not right about that Relic, Chris! Please, let's just talk to Hiro and Molly and have them investigate it for us!" Samantha begged, tightly holding on to Chris's leg in an attempt to slow him down. The boy just powered on and managed to drag both girls with him. "UGH! You're going to get in trouble for this… And how are you so strong when I can easily beat you at arm wrestling?"

Despite having the girls slowing him down, Chris had dragged the two all the way to the Old Bark Relic site, left alone and empty. An eerie silence fell upon the children. They heard no sounds, not even the whistling of the wind. A strange presence was in the air… something that ran a cold chill up their spines. Just the mere site of the old ruin was enough to frighten, which was rather odd as they have all been here before with the professors and their escorts. Something mystical and quite possibly cynical was in the air tonight.

Chris swallowed hard before taking a step forward and tensing up. He felt his body lock up in fear as his eyes widened in fear.

"C-Chris…" Hope meekly called the boy. "M-maybe we should go get Hiro now… Something's… something's not right about this place…"

Chris whimpered and swallowed hard again before nodding in agreement. "…Y-yeah." He roughly said. "Ma-maybe we should go get Hiro…"

A blood curding shriek suddenly filled the night air, scaring the young children away. "HELP ME! HELP! SOMEONE! !" Chris stopped in tracks and turned back to face the Relic. "JESSICA!" He yelled as he ran in the direction of the shriek. That shriek was soon replaced with an inhuman howl. Causing the boy to think twice about his actions.

"CHRIS!" Hope yelled.

"I've got to go save my sister!" He yelled back, rushing into the ancient ruin.

"Wait, Chris!" Samantha shouted after him, but it was too late. "UGH! Damn him to hell!"

"W-well… we tried right? …Uh… no need to go in after him… right?" Hope asked nervously, as she slowly turned around and began walking back towards town.

"WRONG!" Samantha shouted as she grabbed Hope's arm and pulled her into the relic's entrance.

The girls entered the relic right after Chris, only to be greeted with the unwelcoming sight of three rather large doors, each leading into a different colored chamber. On top of each doorway was symbol of one of the Legendary Beast of Johto, each corresponding to the color of the chamber.

Chris was pacing about like a wild Houndoom in a cage. "DAMMIT!" He shouted. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, Chris we'll fine her… right Hope?" Samantha asked the mini-Joy. Hope couldn't answer as she started blankly into the red chamber. "Hope? …Uh… Hope?" The young pink hair girl didn't respond. She ignored her friend and walked robotically into the Entei chamber.

"Hey, Hope!" Chris shouted after her. "Where you going?"

"…I… don't… know…" She replied slowly. "Something's…" She stopped in the center of the chamber and motioned her friends to follow her.

Chris and Samantha quickly exchanged glances then looked back at their confused friend. "…I say we leave her here…"

"Chris!"

"What? She's been possessed! Now let's get out of here before her head starts spinning and puking."

Samantha glared at Chris and folded her arms. "And what about your sister?"

"…Uh… Dammit!" Chris swore as he cautiously entered the chamber with Samantha following closely behind him.

The minute the two were in the Entei chamber, a large, stone door suddenly fell and blocked the entrance way. Samantha and Chris immediately spun around and faced their blocked exit as Hope suddenly fainted and fell to the floor. Chris cursed as he looked around the room. The rather large chamber was dimly lit a dark red color by a few torches that hung from the few pillars in the room. Other than the pillars, there was nothing in the room… nothing the children would immediately be able see anyway. Despite the torches, the room was mostly dark.

"That's just great!" Chris shouted. "Now how are we going to get out of here?" He yelled as Hope regained consciousness and slowly rose back to her feet.

"Chris could you keep it down? I have this killer headache-"

"YOU LITTLE BACKSTABBER!" Chris yelled, tackling Hope.

"CHRIS! GET OFF OF ME!" Hope screamed, as she was pinned under the boy's weight. Samantha quickly tackled boy off of Hope. "Enough, Chris! Leave Hope alone!" Samantha demanded. The boy didn't listen to her once more tried to attack Hope, but Samantha was there to defend her this time.

"ARGH!" Chris groaned. "Why the hell did you us lead here?"

"…Perhaps it was to find me, brother?" A mysterious voice called from the darkness.

The children froze up in as they heard hushed voices talking in the darkness. "What's a matter Chris? Not happy to see your older sister?" The children gasped as they finally recognized the voice.

"Jessica? Oh thank Mew!" Chris sighed as he began to walk in the direction of his sister's voice.

Samantha laughed a bit to clam herself down. "Uh… Jessica… what exactly is it that you're doing here?" She asked.

"Yeah! Why are you here?" Hope curiously asked. "You've told us repeatedly that you hate this place!"

Jessica chuckled as her voice grew cold and a little gruff. "Well… I kind of wanted to come here and see what all the fuss is about… I wanted to catch one of these Unown and see for myself why they are so special…"

"Uh, sis?" Chris asked. "Are you feeling okay? It sounds like you're fighting off a cold."

A clawed hand suddenly grabbed Chris's shoulder as a Houndoom's muzzle appeared from the darkness. "Why yes little brother… I am feeling okay." The beast evilly grinned, revealing her razor sharp teeth. "In fact… I've never felt any better." She laughed as she formed a small fire ball in her other hand, revealing more of her altered body.

Samantha and Hope froze up in while Chris's heart began to race. The creature that stood in front of him sounded like his sister… but looked more like a human-like Houndoom… Her face wasn't the only thing that changed. As Chris had found out before, her hands had claws on them and although he didn't see them, he could still feel the leathery pads on the palms and finger tips of his sister's hands. Her feet had almost completely shifted into that of a canines and she had the devil tipped tail of a Houndoom to boot. Lastly, she had the curved horns of a Houndoom sticking out of her dark hair. Her clothes had survived her transformation for the most part but her jeans were stained with blood on her left leg.

Jessica laughed and extinguished the flame in her paw. The grin on her muzzle quickly disappeared as she chomped down hard on Chris's arm. The boy screamed in pain alerting the two stunned girls to the problem. "CHRIS!" They yelled as they hurried to help their friend.

Another creature much like Jessica quickly rushed out of the darkness and stopped them in their tracks by glaring at them. "Ah, no little kiddies…" The Houndoom creature laughed. "She's not finished yet…"

"But you two are…" A serpent hissed as he slithered from out of the dark. Two red fangs protruded from his mouth. His stood up on the tail that had replaced his legs and glared at the two scared girls with his red eyes. "Well what do we here?"

**Uh-oh... looks like these kids are trouble... Can Hiro and Molly make it to them in time? And if they do, what can two Pokemon Trainers do against these Pokemorphs? And weren't there more? What happened to rest of the group?  
...Only one way to find out. Wait for my next chapter!**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


	3. Spreading the Fun

**And here we have it. A new chapter for this strange little story.**

**I don't what to say about this one... I'm not too proud of it, though I do like it...**

**Whatever... enjoy.**

**Chapter Three: Spreading the Fun**

"I can't believe they just took off like that without even telling us! Don't they know how dangerous that site is?" Hiro shouted as he ran toward the Old Bark Relic. "I swear when I get my hands on my sister…" He stopped to turn back towards his friends. "Will you hurry up already?" He shouted.

"Don't look at me!" Molly shouted back. "It's Kale's fault."

Kale, being on the short and portly side, was unable to keep up with lean and experienced trainers. Needless to say, the Pokémon breeder was exhausted. He was literally on his hands and knees crawling behind the trainers. "Guys…" He gasped in a raspy voice. "Wait… up… I think… I'm having… a heart attack." Kale ended up fall flat on his pudgy face.

Molly sighed. "Oh Kale… what are we ever going to do with you?"

Hiro's partner Pokémon started to poke their exhausted friend. "…I think he's dead." Voltage announced as he continued to poke Kale with his paw.

"Volt, knock it off." Hiro sighed.

"Knock what off?" Volt replied with a clueless smile. Hiro scowled at his Pokémon and whacked his Raichu's furry head. "HEY! What did I do?"

While Molly tried to calm two down, two figures approached the group of teens. "I thought I heard something." A voice suddenly said. "But it's just you weaklings…"

Hiro immediately recognized the voice. He turned to come face to face with his Silver and his Sneasel. "What are you doing here? Have you come back for round two?"

Silver merely chuckled at the thought of another battle. "Don't make laugh. Why would I waste my time with trash such as yourself?" The boy asked.

"HEY! Them's fighting words!" Voltage shouted as his cheeks started to spark. Silver's Sneasel responded by quickly jumping in front of the electric-type, giving Voltage a sinister smirk.

"Don't waste your time, Sneasel." Silver said to his Pokémon. "We have mort important things to do then toy with these weaklings."

"Weak?" Molly spat the word. "Who are you calling weak?" She asked grabbing a Pokéball from her belt. "Hiro, let me battle this asshole!"

"Enough of this… tell me what you know about those relics." Silver suddenly changed the subject.

The gang looked shocked and confused. Why was Silver interested in these old ruins? He's only been interested in become the greatest trainer to ever and has little interest in old, decaying ruins. So why the sudden interest?

Molly quickly glanced at Hiro, looking to him for suggestions. Hiro shock his and glared his hated rival. Molly nodded and look toward Silver. "First of all, why you suddenly interested in these old relics?" Molly question the boy in front of them.

"That's a stupid question. I don't have to answer myself to you of all people." Silver answered.

Molly was infuriated by his answer and thought about beating the smug little face of his with her own two hands. "You rotten, smug little bastard! I'll-"

"Molly!" Hiro shouted, standing in front of her. "Calm down and let me handle this." Hiro smiled. He then turned his attention to Silver. "If we did have any information about that relic… why would we tell you? After all, we aren't exactly 'friends.'"

Silver looked towards Hiro and smirked. "That's a very good point… Why should you tell me?" He repeated Hiro's question. "Well that's simple. There's an old legend saying that the ancient civilization that first inhabited this continent was said to have received a very special gift from the Legendaries." Silver explained. "This gift enabled the first settlers of this land to bond with the Pokémon and use their power to rule over the land. That power is said to have been stored in relics such as this." Silver smirked.

"Is that why you're here?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"More or less… someone has to claim that power before some weakling gets their unworthy hands on it."

Kale finally caught his breath and picked himself off of the ground. "Then… why tell us all this?" He curiously asked.

Silver gave the trio a wicked grin. "Because you're going to help me obtain that power."

"And why the hell would we do that?" Hiro retorted as his partner's body started to discharge some electricity. Silver simply ignored the stray bolt of electricity and continued smiling.

The group was interrupted by a sudden scream coming from the direction of the Old Bark Relic. Hiro and Molly instantly recognized the scream. "HOPE!" They shouted, ignoring Silver. They hurried towards the Relic in hopes of getting to their friends before it was too late.

(Meanwhile, at the Old Bark Relic)

The two young girls watched in fear as their friend was viciously attacked by a strange Houndoom creature calming to be his sister. The strange beast released the poor boy from her grasp and smiled in delight. "…It's done… that's one down… two to go…"

Chris screamed in pain as he clutched his bloody shoulder. "AH! My… arm… it burns!" Chris cried in pain. "Hope… Samantha… Help… me…" The boy fell to his knees and cried out as black fur began to spread across his body.

"Sssssssso it'sssss already begun… interessssssssting…" The snake mused. "I thought it took longer for the transsssformation to occur…"

"She must be near…" The male Houndoom morph suddenly sniffed the air. "…Jessica!" He called to smaller Houndoom morph.

"What is it, Calvin?" She asked in an annoyed tone as her brother's hands began to grow claws.

"Do you know the scent of the girl we are after?"

"I'm still getting used to my new body! Of course I don't know her scent!" She growled at the other morph.

The canine cursed his luck then turned around. "Let's go… we'll leave your brother to deal with these two. If we hurry to the entrance, we just may find her." Calvin commanded and led the group of morphs out of the room. Jessica stop only to look back and sneer. "Don't take too long, brother!" She teased the former human.

"WAIT!" Hope yelled only stop dead in her track by spine-chilling howl. She slowly turned around to find her once skinny and dorky friend was now a muscular Pokécreature, much like his older sister only he was a little different. The once short boy had grown in size till he was nearly the size of an adult human and his muscles had to have tripled in size and strength. His hands had grown short, razor sharp claws as did his new canine feet and he had a small stub of a tail sticking of his pants. The boys face had grown into a small, brown muzzle that grinned with dagger like teeth. Not even his eyes were spared from the transformation… his once caring brown eyes had been changed into demonic red eyes.

The Houndour boy took a deep breath and exhaled a fire that nearly burned Hope's eyebrows off. "AMAZING!" The boy shouted. "You girls don't know what you're missing…" He looked at his transformed paw and chuckled. "I understand everything now… the master is doing this for us…"

"Ch-Chris…" Samantha meekly spoke up. "Y-you're not well… Th-those creatures must have-" Chris suddenly launched a flamethrower at Samantha; the young girl narrowly stumbled out of harm's way.

"Don't you dare speak to them that way! They serve our lord and master as do I! And he has great plans for this world…" The morph grinned. "Plans you would be perfect for, Sam…"

"Wh-what?" Samantha stammered as her hear began to race.

"Yes… after all, you are a lot like your brother…" The Houndour slowly closed in on the girl. "…Brave and adventurous yet smart and careful… you always think before you act and you spot things others might have over looked… you would be perfect…"

"W-wait a minute… what about me? What are you going to with me?" The young, pink haired girl behind the morph asked.

"Please… we already have my sister… we don't need any more whiny and bossy bitches." He sneered.

With that Hope snapped and jumped on top of the morphs back, grabbing the dog's neck. "WHINY AND BOSSY? And what did you call me?" Hope roared. "Don't think that just because you're some sort of fire breathing freak now you can just call me whatever the hell you want, because you can't!" She roared.

Chris gagged and started struggling to get his crazed friend off of his back. "GAH! HOPE! I'm sorry! I forgot, okay? I FORGOT! I'M SORRY!" He yelled, trying to pry the human girl off of his neck.

Samantha just watched in disbelief. '…I must be dreaming…' She thought. '…There's no way this could be happening… first Jessica turned out of be some sort Houndoom creature, then she turns Chris into a Houndour… and now Hope is trying to strangle Houndour Chris because he forgot that she has short temper? …I HAVE to be dreaming! I must have had too much cake to eat at Hiro's party…'

"You know I hate it when you call me by those names! Don't think that just because I'm a Joy doesn't mean I can't beat your ass! Because I can and WILL!"

"HOPE!" Samantha yelled, prying her friend off of the morph. "Stop trying to kill Chris! I think he's back to normal… mentally at least."

Chris stumbled over his new feet and fell flat on his muzzle. When he got stood back up again, Samantha had noticed that his muscles had shrank in size, while they were still noticeably larger then when he was human, they were much smaller when a few seconds ago. She also noticed that he had reverted back to his original size. "…Chris… what happened to you?"

The changed boy shrugged. "I…I don't know… at first… all I felt was pain… then I felt… well… powerful. I felt strong, like I could lift a Rydon and… well I guess I went insane…" He explained, looking over his altered body. "Uh… wasn't I taller a moment ago?"

"Forget that! What was all that crap about the 'master' and those who serve him?" Hope asked her changed friend.

The canine simply blinked and gave the girl a blank look. "Uh… What?" Hope groaned and punched the canine's wet nose. "DOW! HOPE! A Houndour's nose is extremely sensitive!"

"I DON'T CARE! Now tell what the hell are you freaks planning?" Hope shouted, again punching Chris on his nose.

"OW!" He shouted, covering his muzzle. "I thought Joys were supposed to be kind and sweet!"

"Well I guess you could call me the black sheep of the family." Hope retorted, grabbing Chris by the shirt. "Now tell me, what the hell are you and your freaky friends up to?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" Chris cried. "You've gotta believe me! I don't know! It was like I was possessed! I swear!"

"I don't believe you!" Hope growled.

Samantha couldn't help but laugh at the situation. She found it so surreal and unbelievable that thought she really was dreaming. Her sudden burst of laughter caught Hope and Chris's attention.

Hope let go of Chris and gave her friend a frustrated look. "What the hell is so funny, Sam?" She asked.

"Well… think about it, Hope… not a minute ago we were huddled together in fear of being torn apart by him." Samantha pointed to the new Houndour. "And now HE'S afraid of being destroyed by you!" She laughed.

Hope glared at Chris who slowly stepped away from her. "…Well… He should be!" Hope raised a fist in Chris's direction. Chris flinched and covered his canine muzzle in fear. "After all, I've always been able to kick his little ass!"

Chris's ears suddenly twitched and with great speed, he grabbed Hope's arms and covered her mouth with clawed hand. "Shh!" He suddenly hushed her. She tried to protest through his paw-like hand but the canine once more hushed her, and seemed to have been listening closely to a strange sound… a sound the girls were unable to hear.

After a few minutes of silence, Hope bit down hard on Chris's finger. "OW!" Chris shouted taking his hand off of Hope's mouth. Once she was free, the human freed herself from his grip; she kicked Chris in the groin and backed away from him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IS YOU?" She roared.

"Can't talk… going to faint." He whimpered before he fell to his knees.

"You creep! What's wrong with you?" Hope asked the Houndour. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Considering the fact that canines have superior hearing? I'd say he was listening to something we are unable to hear." Samantha suddenly pointed out. "Isn't that right, Chris?" Chris slowly nodded as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Oh… right! I-I knew that!" Hope said. "Of course I knew that! Why wouldn't I?"

Samantha ignored her hotheaded friend and helped Chris back on his feet. "Chris… what is it? What do you hear?"

"…Well… It's kind of hard to describe…" Chris admitted. "It… sounds like very faint chanting… But… It sounds like they're humming… I think." Chris sighed.

"Where's it coming from?" Samantha asked.

Both of her friends look at her like she was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me!" Hope shouted.

"Look what just happened to me!" Chris said, pointed to his new body. "I've been turned into a freak!"

Samantha looked over the former human. "Well… you look kind of cool to be honest."

"I do?" Chris smiled, wagging his small, black tail.

"Besides, they still have your sister! Come on, guys!" Samantha shouted.

"Sam… you do know we're trapped here, right?" Hope pointed out.

"Oh… right… How do we get out of here?" Samantha asked frantically looking for some kind of escape route. "Hell… how did those strange Pokémon people get out? This is a small room and I can't seem to find any doors… not even the one we used to enter this place!" Samantha cried.

"I don't know… maybe we should ask the person that brought us here in the first place!" Chris growled at Hope, baring his fangs at the girl. The young Joy simply laughed and flicked his nose.

While her young friend continued to tease their newly transformed buddy, Samantha started pushing against a random wall. "GUYS! I think I found a way out!" She shouted as she continued to push against the wall.

Hope and Chris exchanged looks before responding. "I know I'm going to regret asking this…" Hope sighed. "But… What are you doing?"

"Trying to push this wall! There HAS to be a secret passage behind it!" Samantha confidently responded.

"And if there isn't?" Hope asked.

"Like I said! There HAS to be a passage hidden behind this wall!"

Hope sighed again and looked back as Chris. "She's not serious… is she?" Chris shrugged then asked "What makes you that there is one?"

"Because I saw this happen in a movie once!" Samantha answered back.

Hope's mouth dropped open while Chris couldn't help but laugh. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Hope shouted before falling to her knees. "AHH! We're going die here! We're dead… We're dead! We are SO dead!" She sobbed.

Chris suddenly saw something move in the dark. It quickly darted across the room and seemed to have disappeared into a wall. Feeling a bit curious, the Houndour morph slowly approached the wall and looked at it. He pressed his hand next to the spot where the creature disappeared and felt a small draft coming from the other side. 'This must be how those morphs got in here…' Chris noted. '…But how do I…'

A small black creature suddenly popped out of the wall, scaring the life out of firing breathing canine. Instinctively, Chris let loose a powerful Ember attack, frying the strange creature. "Whoa… How'd I do that?" He asked himself.

"Chris!" Hope shouted as she and Samantha rushed to their friend's side.

"That… that was…" Samantha started before jumping for joy. "That was WICKED!" She shouted. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"…Remember what I said about you being like you're brother, Sam? I take it all back." Hope sighed as she quickly examined the Unknown creature that Chris just burnt. The being was small and actually kind of thin. It didn't look like much and was shaped like the letter "G" with a giant eye in the center of it.

"…What kind of Pokémon is that?" Chris asked as the being sprang back up.

The Unown didn't look too happy as its eye started to glow. Before it could to anything, Chris once more attacked it with an Ember attack and then caught it in his mouth as if it were a disk.

The girls were horrified yet somewhat impressed at the same time. Chris was kind of a loser when he was human. "CHRIS!" They both cried.

Realizing what he's just done, the Houndour boy spits out the Pokémon and watches its body fall to the ground. "I-I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to!" He quickly defended himself. "It's just… when I saw it… I had this bad feeling… then my mind went blank."

"…And I think I know why." Samantha suddenly said as the wall Chris was investing suddenly became transparent. "The wall… it's…" Before she could even finish her sentence, the wall disappeared, revealing another passageway.

The trio just stood there in shock all wondering the same thing. "…Okay… I know what I saw… now can someone please explain to me how that's possible." Chris asked. "That wall was pretty solid about two seconds ago."

"Yeah… and you were Human about ten minutes ago." Hope sighed. "I say we just screw this adventure and find our out of here."

"I second it." Chris sighed as he walked down the newly opened passageway. "As much as I want to save my sister, I have to admit that things are getting too weird for me. I'll let Hiro handle this crap"

Hope quickly followed behind the Houndour while Samantha looked back to the Pokémon Chris had killed. '…Small, black Pokémon shaped like letters…' She remembered the professors talking about such creatures. Beings with the power to alter reality itself. She then remembered what Chris had said shortly after being transformed. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' Samantha quickly ran off, catching up with friends in the process.

(Meanwhile)

Hiro went in first. He and his trust buddy, Voltage. "…Ever get the feeling that you're being… watched?" Voltage asked.

"Every time I enter one of these damn places." Hiro growled. "Samantha! Hope! Chris! Can any of you hear me?" He called out to the missing children. "You know you're not supposed to be in here! Come on out!" Hiro called out to his friends.

Unknown to the young trainer, his shouts had caught the attention of a pair of eyes, glowing in the darkness.

"HIRO, LOOK OUT!"

**Like I said, I'm not too proud of this one... I feel that I screwed up something here...  
hell I am writing this story on a whim. Sort of... experimenting, if you.**

**Any and all feedback is welcomed.**

**As Always: Love it, Hate it, Just Review it.  
Gunner out.**


End file.
